


What were you thinking?

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Burgers, Dean makes the best burgers, Destiel fanfiction BINGO, M/M, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam can't eat Dean's burgers any more, Sam likes burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam goes to save the day!The bunker:  the smell of the most awesome burgers hangs heavy in the air; classic rock music drifts through the rooms; kitchen is a wreck with grease splattered all over the stove and cabinets, dirty pans, plates, cutting boards, tomato half chopped, lettuce strewn across the counter, cooked burgers piled haphazardly on a plate, buns spilling out of the package, containers of condiments sitting opened, paper towels, used and clean, everywhere.Destiel Bingo G3 Sam is in the wrong place ar the wrong time.





	What were you thinking?

The bunker: the smell of the most awesome burgers hangs heavy in the air; classic rock music drifts through the rooms; kitchen is a wreck with grease splattered all over the stove and cabinets, dirty pans, plates, cutting boards, tomato half chopped, lettuce strewn across the counter, cooked burgers piled haphazardly on a plate, buns spilling out of the package, containers of condiments sitting opened, paper towels, used and clean, everywhere.

“Hey, I’m back.” Sam walks in after his beer run, he sees the carnage and yells, "I am not cleaning this, guys. You made the mess, you clean it up."

He spies a plate of burgers. He puts the beer and sodas away then makes himself a meal. The meat is still hot, so they must have just finished. Sam is munching on his sandwich as he goes into the library where he thinks he hears them.

"Dean, Cas, we need..." his voice trails off as he finds the room empty. "Where are you?" he yells. Hearing nothing in reply, Sam shrugs as he pulls his laptop over to him and powers up. He takes another bite, savoring the delicious food. Damn, Dean could cook.

The thought had just popped into his head when he heard a muffled scream. Sam dropped his burger and bolted towards the sound. He stopped to grab his gun from under the counter. Someone or something got in, Sam thought, if the sounds were any indication. With his weapon ready, Sam slowly crept down the hallways, stopping every few feet to listen. Sometimes the sounds were loud, sometimes faint. He had to concentrate to get the right direction. Soon he narrowed it down to their sleeping quarters. He listened at every door until he found the one. Sam burst into Cas' room only to scream himself.

"For the love of-" he quickly covered his eyes at the sight. "Lock the fucking door next time!" He slammed the door and stumbled back to the library, securing the gun. He picked up the last half of his burger to take a bite and gagged, no way was he going to be able to eat that. He dumped it into the trash and grabbed a beer.

Later Dean came in and acted like nothing was wrong. "Did you get lunch? We left you some-"

Without looking at his brother, Sam just stared at his laptop screen, cut him off, "I'm fine."

"I know how much you like the -" Dean tried to continue.

Sam turned in his chair to see Dean and Cas standing behind him. Dean looked like the cat who ate the canary and Cas looked mildly amused, but it was hard to tell.

"Seriously? I am never... could you not... really?" Sam sputtered. He could not get that image of them two out of his head. He covered his eyes and scrubbed his face.

Cas spoke up then. "The burgers were some of the best I have had."

Sam stared at him. "Dude, how could you even... Look, I am not talking about this. I want to burn my eyes out. Scrub my brain with bleach."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Sam, I don't think that would be wi-"

“Stop!” Sam got up and put his hands over his face, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He noticed Dean was trying not to bust a gut with laughing. Sam glared at his brother as he sat down on one of the couches before he fell over. Turning back to the angel he continued.

"Cas, you didn't just walk into a room with your brother and his boyfriend doing ... things and eating ... ugh! You don't mix the two!"

Cas’ expression turned serious, he nodded and said, "I see."

Dean was doubled over laughing. "Dude, the door was closed."

Sam shot him a bitch face and said as he walked out of the room. "I can never eat burgers again!"

He heard Cas speak to Dean as he left.

"I do not see what was the issue. Your burgers were delicious and the blow job you executed was wonderful. The two activities were both delightful in and of themselves, I can see why you suggested we combi-"

Sam covered his ears and ran out of the bunker.


End file.
